


Typical Teens of Avatar Aesthetic Collection

by EpicKiya722



Series: Typical Teens of Avatar [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aesthetics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Gen, Kinda?, My aesthetic making skills are... okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Not a story, but a collection of aesthetics I'm working on for the 'Typical Teens of Avatar' series.





	1. The Gaang Name Banner/Collage

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a slow update on this. Because laptop is STILL broken.  
> And honestly, the only characters I planned on doing for this are Katara, Aang, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Sokka, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee.


	2. Katara's Aesthetic

 


	3. Sokka's Aesthetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: I'm going by MY version of them in MY MODERN series. Just wanted to be clear. Also, I will go back and add a couple of words for each character.


	4. Suki's Aesthetic




	5. Zuko's Aesthetic




	6. Toph's Aesthetic




	7. Aang's Aesthetic




	8. Appa & Momo!




	9. Azula's Girls/Name Banner




	10. Azula's Aesthetic




	11. Mai's Aesthetic




	12. Ty Lee's Aesthetic




	13. Yue's Aesthetic




End file.
